ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gruff
Gruff '''is '''American heavyweight robot competing on ComBots and RoboGames events. It is a 6-wheeled, box-shaped robot with a lifting arm. It has been around since 2011 and did not have much success in its first competitions, being rather kind of a casual comer; frequently reaching ComBots quarter-finals and mantaining relatively steady win-to-loss ratio but having little success in RoboGames itself. However, when Gruff's current version came to the arena after 2 years of robot's absence from combat scene, it went on a very successful run, taking 2nd place on Maker Faire Orlando 2017 and 3rd place on RoboGames 2018. Robot history ComBots Cup V Gruff's first career fight was against Ragin Scotsman, for which it was also very first fight. Gruff lost this fight and was sent to losers' bracket where it faced Vlad the Impaler II next. The fight started with both robots slamming into each other a bit before Gruff went underneath Vlad and pinned it against the wall. In the process, it got stuck, so the duel was paused to separate both robots. Vlad was initially stronger on the restart as it sent itself flying when it bounced off of Gruff at enormous speed. However, from that point on battle became even and dull, with Vlad missing a lot of occasions and Gruff missing most of its intended flips, mostly pounding itself with the lifter. Part of lifter's outer protection broke off but it had no affect on Gruff and both robots survived to a judges' decision without any damage visible. Gruff won this fight on a split 17-16 judges' decision and went through to next fight multibot Death & Taxes. The multibot showed very good teamwork allowing them to take the lead in the fight. Gruff started to slam the multibots wherever they approached and eventually caused Death's drum spinner to be knocked slightly loose. Another collision tore pieces off the weaponless part of the multibot, Taxes. Gruff lost the fight on a 15-18 judges' decision. RoboGames 2011 Gruff's first match on RoboGames was up against Vera. Gruff won this fight and advanced to the second round, where it would face RoboGames veteran and 3-time (as well as defending) champion Sewer Snake. This fight started with Gruff taking Sewer Snake to the rails, Gruff then clamped down on Sewer Snake before releasing it. Sewer Snake then got under Gruff, and slammed it against the rails. Gruff quickly self righted before Sewer Snake slammed Gruff into the rails again, flipping Gruff yet again. Once again Gruff self-righted, Sewer Snake then slammed Gruf into the rails once more. This caused Gruff's arm to get stuck in the rails, Sewer Snake tried to get Gruff over the rails, this however only resulted in Gruff being freed. Gruff then righted itself and attempted a lift on Sewer Snake, this failed, which allowed Sewer Snake to ram Gruff into the rails. This time Gruff stayed on its wheels, and escaped, Sewer Snake then chased Gruff down and attempted to flip it against the rails again. However this only resulted in Sewer Snake flipping itself, Sewer Snake then flipped Gruff against the rails, resulting in the fight being paused for a free unstick.Sewer Snake then got multiple slams in on Gruff, however Gruff then managed to lift Sewer Snake, before attempting to slam it into the rails. This failed, which allowed Sewer Snake to go in and slam Gruff into the rails again. Sewer Snake then flipped Gruff again, this time however Gruff could not self right and was counted out. It then went to losers' bracket to face Double Rainbow Party. Double Rainbow Party attempted to spin up but Gruff was quick in rushing it to the rails. Double Rainbow Party then reached decent speed and attacked Gruff's front, but only throwing sparks and itself into the air. Eventually Gruff took Double Rainbow Party into the corner where the full-body spinner got stuck. Fight was paused for a free unstick before it got going again. However, Double Rainbow Party didn't get going again, after which it was counted out and allowed Gruff to advance and face off against Preda Raptor. It is unknown what happened in this fight but Gruff was defeated and knocked out of competition. ComBots Cup VI Gruff's first fight on this event was against Black Widow!. This fight went the full distance with both robots slamming into each other. However, about halfway through the fight, Gruff's lifter had jammed upwards and remained in this state. Maybe this was one of the factors why judges scored this fight in favour of Black Widow! and sent Gruff to the losers' bracket in a rematch against Ragin Scotsman. Both robots got up to each other and Ragin Scotsman fired its flamethrower but Gruff hit it with its lifter and pushed it around. Eventually slamming the Scottish robot into the wall, where it stopped moving and was counted out leaving Gruff to advance. It then faced Touro Maximus. This was another fight that lasted for the full duration with neither robot bearing visible damage at the end, but Gruff's lifter once again jammed upwards. In another repeat of history, Gruff lost this fight and was eliminated. RoboGames 2012 Gruff's first fight of the competition was a rematch against Sewer Snake. This match started in the same way as it did before with Gruff getting underneath Sewer Snake and slamming it into the rails. Gruff then got under Sewer Snake and lifted it a few times before Sewer Snake attempted to slam Gruff into the rails. Sewer Snake then got under Gruff again, and flipped it against the rails. Gruff promptly used its lifter to get out of this situation before Sewer Snake again slammed Gruff into the rails. After righting itself Gruff attempted to ram Sewer Snake into the rails again, however Gruff missed allowing Sewer Snake to flip Gruff against the rails again, this time getting Gruff stuck. This caused the match to be paused to allow Gruff have its free unstick. Once the fight resumed, Gruff slammed Sewer Snake into the rails again, and used its arm to clamp down on Sewer Snake. After letting Sewer Snake go Gruff then wedged underneath its opponent but failed to lift it. Sewer Snake was unable to do anything with Gruffs failed attack however, as shortly after this Gruff got under Sewer Snake again, and delivered it to the rails. With 30 seconds left on the clock Sewer Snake then got under Gruff, and slammed it into the rails. Gruff then continued to grapple with Sewer Snake as the clock wound down. Judges scored this fight in champion's favour meaning Gruff was in the losers' bracket once again against Spartan. This fight nearly went the full distance and consisted of both robots pushing each other in even fashion before Gruff managed to flip Spartan over. Spartan was unable to self-right and was counted out leaving Gruff to advance and next fight Serenus Cor. No known videos about this fight exist but it is known that Gruff was the winner and advanced to fight successful newcomer Electric Bogaloo. Fight started poorly for Gruff as they were sent very high into the air and thrusted upside down, laying practically idle for a moment. Gruff self-righted but its lifter jammed upwards again, meaning that they would not be able to self-right if flipped again. Gruff wasn't flipped again, but still unfortunately for it it was pushed around by Electric Bogaloo and sustained damage from the vertical spinner. ComBots Cup VII Gruff first faced The Great Pumpkin on this competition. Maker Faire Orlando 2017 Videos of this competition exist but there is very little background information. The tournament was held in round-robin format. It is known that Gruff did not face Maulboard one-on-one despite the latter also being present in the competition. Eventually, Gruff finished the tournament as runner-up after defeating Fauxhawk, The Extinguisher, Flailure to Launch and Hype or Shock but losing its final head-to-head to the champion, Breaker Box. At the end of the tournament, Gruff also came for five-robot rumble against Maulboard, Fauxhawk, The Extinguisher, Flailure to Launch and Hype or Shock. The Extinguisher was immobilised at some point of the battle and Gruff performed impressively, ending the battle with two opponents at its lifter at once. Results of this battle are unclear but perhaps there was no winner as this was only exhibition. Results Wins: 16 Losses: 15